In the past, studies related to a graphical user interface (GUI) have been conducted for the purpose of enabling intuitive operations of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), for example. With this GUI, a user selects an object such as an icon displayed on a display screen, for example, with a pointing device to enable a computer to execute processing corresponding to the selected object.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of changing display content such as a display position and motion of the GUI on the basis of a result of determining a twisting motion of a pen axis of a pen type input device.